


(ɪn mɪˈmɔːrɪəm)

by MektiKwiiger



Category: All You Need is Kill - Sakurazaka Hiroshi
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, Except here it's love not science, F/M, For Science!, Moldy coffee, Nynorsk
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MektiKwiiger/pseuds/MektiKwiiger





	(ɪn mɪˈmɔːrɪəm)

Ein kald kopp.  
Gammal nok til mugg.  
Kaffien er sur.


End file.
